Static random access memories (“SRAM”) include a plurality of cells disposed in rows and columns to form an array. Conventional SRAM cells include a plurality of transistors coupled to bit lines and word lines that are used to read and write a bit of data to the memory cell. As the size of SRAM cells continues to decrease, the supply voltage VCC is typically lowered. Lowering the supply voltage reduces the amount of read current, which results in the leakage current being larger relative to the read current. This increase in the leakage current compared to the read current results in difficulty in accurately reading data from the memory cell.